Hokuto no Ken (PlayStation)
This is article about the Hokuto no Ken video game released for the PlayStation in 2000. For the the Hokuto no Ken game that was ported to the PlayStation in 1996, see Hokuto no Ken (Banpresto). October 26, 2000 |genre = 3D action |modes = Single player, 2-player competitive |platforms = PlayStation |media = CD-ROM |input = Controller }} is an action video game released for the PlayStation in Japan on October 26, 2000. Published by Bandai and developed by Natsume, it was the first Hokuto no Ken video game to feature fully 3D polygonal graphics. The game's main story mode which follows the plot of the manga as the player takes control of Kenshirō from the beginning of his journey to his final battle with Raoh. The game faithfully reproduce scenes from the manga, aside from a few deviations and omissions done for the convenience of gameplay. Almost all the voice actors from the TV series reprised their roles for the game, most notably Kaneto Shiozawa, who passed away a few months before the release of the game, making this Shiozawa's final performance as Rei in any Hokuto no Ken-related media. The first-print editions of the game came bundled with a post-card that gave owners of the game a chance to win a metallic bust of Jagi, which were given out to 500 people. Game Modes ; :The main story mode. Consists of eight chapters where the player takes control of Kenshiro, with portions where Rei and Toki are playable as well. ; :Available after completing the first chapter. This allows the player to view any previously-viewed curtscene from the main story and edit the dialogue as they fit. All of the lines spoken by the characters in each scene can by replaced by any line spoken by any character, regardless of the original context. Additional lines are unlocked by completing a chapter without dying. This is one of the most popular features in the game and the official strategy guide has an entire section teaching readers how to create their own scenes. ; :A one-on-one battle mode that can be played against the CPU or a second player. There are 14 selectable characters to choose from. Only Kenshiro is available at the start and the rest must be unlocked by defeating them in the Story Mode without using continues. ; :A secret game mode available after completing all eight chapters of the story mode without using continues. It is a time attack mode consisting of six stages where the player must defeat as many red thugs as possible in 30 seconds per stage. Gameplay ; :A feature that allows the player to determine the death cry of the red colored enemy grunts. When the player attacks a red-clad enemy while he is flashing, a series of button inputs will be displayed on screen during the enemy's taunt. If the player presses all seven buttons shown on-screen in the correct order before the enemy finishes his phrase , then his death cry will vary depending on the player's timing. There are over 200 possible death cries. The player's health will also be restored. Chapters ; *Battle 1: Battle with Zeed's scouts *Battle 2: Sub-boss fight with Zeed and his lackeys at Lin's village *Battle 3: First sub-boss fight with Spade and his lackeys to protect Misumi *Battle 4: Second sub-boss fight with Spade and his lackeys at Misumi's village *Battle 5: Battle with King's street guards *Battle 6: Battle with King's palace guards *Battle 7: Kenshiro vs. Heart *Battle 8: Kenshiro vs. Shin ; *Battle 1: Battle with Jackal's lackeys at Toyo's village *Battle 2: Sub-boss fight with Fox *Battle 3: Battle with Jackal's bikers *Battle 4: Sub-boss fight with Devil Rebirth ; *Battle 1: Fight with the Kiba Clan at Mamiya's village *Battle 2: Sub-boss fight with Madara and the Kiba Clan *Battle 3: Second fight with the Kiba Clan (the player can choose between Ken or Rei for this battle) *Battle 4: Kenshiro vs. Rei (the player can choose either one and fight the other) *Battle 5: Sub-boss fight with the King of Kiba *Battle 6: Fight with Jagi's lackeys at a village. *Battle 7: Fight with Jagi's lackeys at his hideout *Battle 8: Kenshiro vs. Jagi I *Battle 9: Kenshiro vs. Jagi II ; *Battle 1: Sub-boss fight with Habu and Toki's (Amiba's) Dummy Hunting Force at a bar *Battle 2: Kenshiro vs. Amiba I *Battle 3: Kenshiro vs. Amiba II *Battle 4: Sub-boss fight with Raiga and Fūga at the gates of Cassandra *Battle 5: Kenshiro vs. Uighur *Battle 6: Battle with Ken-oh's Elite Guard (they resemble Zarqa and Qasim) ; *Battle 1: Battle with Ken-oh's scouts *Battle 2: Sub-boss fight with Dekai Babaa *Battle 3: Sub-boss fight with Gallon and Ken-oh's Invasion Squad as Rei *Battle 4: Toki vs. Raoh I *Battle 5: Kenshiro vs. Raoh I *Battle 6: Battle with Yuda's guard dogs *Battle 7: Sub-boss fight with Dagar *Battle 8: Rei vs. Yuda ; *Battle 1: Kenshiro vs. Shuh *Battle 2: Battle with the Holy Emperor's army *Battle 3: Kenshiro vs. Souther I *Battle 4: First battle with the Holy Emperor's army at the sewers *Battle 5: Second battle with the Holy Emperor's army at the sewers *Battle 6: Battle with the Holy Emperor's army outside the sewers *Battle 7: Kenshiro vs. Souther II *Battle 8: Kenshiro vs. Souther III ; *Battle 1: Toki vs. Raoh II *Battle 2: Toki vs. Raoh III *Battle 3: Battle with Ken-oh's Lance Brigade and *Battle 4: Sub-boss fight with Hiruka and his lackeys *Battle 5: Kenshiro vs. Raoh II *Battle 6: Kenshiro vs. Raoh III ; *Battle 1: Kenshiro vs. Raoh IV *Battle 2: Kenshiro vs. Raoh V Story differences The following is a list of differences between the original manga and the game. ;Chapter 1 *Covers the Zeed and King story arcs. *Zeed is aware that the man who killed his scouts had seven scars on his chest. His gang invade Lin's village looking for Kenshirō. *Spade kills Misumi while Ken and Bat are still in Misumi's village. *There's an alternate scene where Spade kills Misumi during his first encounter with Ken and steals the seed rice. If this happens, the later battle at Misumi's village will not occur and Ken and Bat will head directly to Southern Cross. *Diamond and Club were omitted from the game. *There's a scene where Bat infiltrates Shin's palace in order to unlock the front gate for Ken from the other side. If the player failed to save Misumi earlier, then the player must control during this segment and avoid the guards. * Ken sees Shin only after defeating Heart. Shin stabs the Yuria mannequin before the battle begins. ;Chapter 2 *Covers the Jackal story arc. The Golan arc is skipped completely. *Johnny the bartender employs Ken as a bouncer for his bar. *Since the Golan arc does not occur in the game, Lin is reunited with Ken by wandering into Johnny's bar in search for him. She brings along Taki, whom she found unconscious in the desert. *Ken breaks the bedrock dividing the village's well and the water current almost immediately upon his arrival. As a result, the scene where Taki is killed for attempting to steal water from a neighboring village never happens and he survives. *Toyo is founded fatally wounded after Ken drives away Jackal's gang from her village. The scene where Jackal's lackeys tries to hang the children and stick dynamites on their backs never happens. *At the village where Ken finds Fox, Jackal is hiding at a nearby building, watching the fight. When Fox calls Jackal for help, Jackal refuses to do so and escapes. *When Ken chases Jackal at Villainy Prison, Jackal calls upon his lackeys to run him over with their bike. *Jackal is killed by being squeezed to death by Devil's hand. ;Chapter 3 *Covers the Kiba Clan and Jagi story arcs. *Ken and Rei decides to depart to the Kiba Clan's hideout immediately after seeing Mamiya shed tears. Ken confronts Madara before meeting the King of Kiba. *Mamiya goes by herself to avenge Kō's death. When Ken and Rei meet the King of Kiba, she is already taken captive by him. *When Ken and Rei put themselves in a false state of death, the King of Kiba himself is the one who checks to see if they're dead and he does it alone. *The elderly man who tries to protect Aki and Mako is shot by Jagi. He never died in the manga. *Mako's village and the village with Jagi's bust are the same place. In the manga, they were different locations. *Jagi ignites the gas tank immediately after his battle with Ken begins, covering the ceiling in flames. ;Chapter 4 *Covers the Amiba and Cassandra story arcs. *Ken returns to Mamiya's village after defeating Jagi. He talks to Rei about his other brothers, Raoh and Toki and then asks Rei to protect Bat and Lin once again. *If Ken loses the arm wrestling mini-game to Gyūki, then Gyūki and Habu will fight against Kenshirō together. *Although Habu tells Ken the location of Amiba's hideout, he is not present when Ken actually arrives and what happens to him afterward is left a mystery. *Yū, the young boy Amiba kills, is accompanied only by his mother. Yū's father never appears. *Amiba strikes a pressure point on Yū's mother instead of the father. When Ken rushes in to save her, Amiba uses the opportunity to paralyze Ken by striking his sen'yo point. ;Chapter 5 *Covers from Raoh's invasion of Mamiya's village to the death of Rei. *Like in the anime, there are more than one thug dressed like Seeker. When Seeker is defeated, Ken strikes a pressure point on him. *The generic members of Ken-oh's Invasion Squad resembles the rod-wielding thug that attacks Toki and Mamiya. *After Rei is wounded, Mamiya goes to and returns from Medicine City without any trouble. Galf never appears in the game. *The entrance to Yuda's room is guarded by watch dogs. *When Rei fights Yuda, the village is already flooded. ;Chapter 6 *Covers the Souther story arc. *When Ken is defeated by Souther after the first fight, he regains consciousness only after he is rescued and taken back to Shuh's hideout. He is told about Shiva and what happened to him after waking up. *Ken fights Souther in front of the pyramid instead of on top. *Souther's back-story with Ōgai is never mentioned. ;Chapter 7 *Covers from the battle between Toki and Raoh and up until Raoh's capture of Yuria. *Kōryū does not appear and the Ryūga story arc is skipped as well. *Bat and Lin meet Fudoh after he saves them while being chased by bandits. *Ken kills Hiruka by throwing him into the quicksand he attempted to trap Fudoh in. *Ken does not injure his eyes after Rihaku's trap is triggered. ;Chapter 8 *Covers the events leading to the final battle between Ken and Raoh. *Raoh confronts Fudoh by himself. Move list ;Kenshirō * - Square + X * - Front + Square + X * - Dash, then Square + X * - Jump, then Square + X * - Do one, two, or three punches on an enemy, and then press X. * - Do a four punch combo on an enemy and then press X. ;Toki * - Square + X * - Front + Square + X * - Square then X, or X after Body Strike * - Perform a Kick Up and then press X * - Perform a Kick Up and then press Square + X ;Raoh * - Square + X * - Front + Square + X * - Dash, then Square + X * - Perform a 1-3 punch combo and then press Square + X ;Shin * - Square + X * - Front + Square + X * - Dash, then Square + X * - Jump, then Square + X ;Rei * - Square + X * - Front + Square + X * - Dash, then Square + X ;Yuda * - Square + X * - Front + Square + X ;Shuh * - Square + X * - Front + Square + X * - Dash then press X twice, or press X in the middle of a perpendicular jump ;Souther * - Square + X * - Front + Square + X * - Dash, then Square + X ;Fudoh * - Square + X * - Front + Square + X * - Dash, then Square + X * - Square + X, then Square, or do a four punch combo * - Square + X, then X, or do a one-to-three punch combo followed by X ;Jagi * - Square + X * - Front + Square + X * - Dash, then Square + X * - Jump, Square + X * - Press Square while standing faraway from the opponent. ;Amiba * - Square + X * - Front + Square + X * - Jump, then Square + X ;Mamiya * - Press Square at long distance * - Press Square at mid distance * - Square + X * - Front + Square + X * - Dash, then Square + X * - Press Square twice * - Press Square, then X * - While rolling, press Square + X ;Heart * - Square + X * - Front + Square + X * - Dash, then Square + X * - Jump, then press Square; or dash, then jump, then press Square ;Uighur * - Square + X * - Front + Square + X * - Square (once or twice) Secrets ;Unlock characters in Battle Mode :To unlock each character in Battle Mode, the player must complete each one-on-one boss battle in Story Mode without having a Game Over up to that point (chapters can be replayed individually). The sub-bosses can not be unlocked. The characters are unlocked in the following order. *Kenshiro (available by default) *Heart (defeat him during Chapter 1) *Shin (defeat him during Chapter 1) *Rei (defeat him or Ken during Chapter 3) *Jagi (defeat him during Chapter 3) *Amiba (defeat him during Chapter 4) *Uighur (defeat him during Chapter 4) *Raoh (defeat him during Chapter 5) *Yuda (defeat him during Chapter 5) *Shuh (defeat him during Chapter 6) *Souther (defeat him during Chapter 6) *Toki (defeat Raoh with him during Chapter 7) *Fudoh (defeat Raoh as Ken during Chapter 7) *Mamiya (defeat Raoh during Chapter 8) ;Alternate outfits in Battle Mode :Certain characters have access to alternate costumes by holding down the R1 button while selecting them (namely Kenshiro, Raoh, Toki, Jagi, Amiba, Rei, and Fudoh). ;Alternate scenes :There are alternate scenes in the story that will be triggered if the player fulfills certain requirements. The player is required to play through them in addition to the regular scenes in order to view all the story sequences in Theater Mode. *In Chapter 1, if the player takes too long to defeat Spade during their first fight, Misumi will be killed by Spade and he will get away with it. The visit to Misumi's village will be skipped and this trigger a sequence where the player controls Bat, who must infiltrate King's castle at Southern Cross in order to unlock the main entrance from the inside. *In Chapter 4, if the player loses the arm wrestling match with Gyūki, then Ken will face Habu and Gyūki for the first battle instead of the Dummy Hunting Squad. *In Chapter 5, if the player takes too long to defeat Seeker, then the battle with Dekai Babaa will be skipped. *In Chapter 6, during the second sewer fight, there's a huge door with the Holy Emperor's emblem on it. If the player destroys the door, then Ken will enter into a third sewer segment where all the enemies are red enemies. ;Unlock additional dialogue in Theater Mode :If the player completes each chapter without getting a Game Over, then new lines of dialogue will become available to edit in Theater Mode. These lines mostly consists of pre-battle banter and death cries of enemies. Voice cast *Kenshirō (Akira Kamiya) *Raoh (Kenji Utsumi) *Yuria (Yuriko Yamamoto) *Bat (Teiyū Ichiryūsai) *Lin (Tomiko Suzuki) *Rei (Kaneto Shiozawa) *Toki/Amiba (Takaya Hashi) *Mamiya (Toshiko Fujita) *Shin (Toshio Furukawa) *Shuh (Katsuji Mori) *Souther (Banjō Ginga) *Yuda (Bin Shimada) *Fudoh (Shōzō Iizuka) *Rihaku/Spade (Hirohiko Kakegawa) *Jagi (Chikao Ōtsuka) *Heart (Junpei Takiguchi) *Uighur (Daisuke Gōri) *Kiba Daiō (Takeshi Watabe) *Raiga/Hiruka (Tetsu Inada) *Fūga/Devil (Naoki Imamura) *Airi (Yukiko Mannaka) *Zeed (Hirofumi Tanaka) *Jackal/Gyūki (Hisao Egawa) *Fox/Seeker (Takehiko Watanabe) *Madara (Daisuke Tōjō) *Habu (Chafurin) *Dagar (Kōji Haramaki) *Toyo (Ikuko Tatsu) *Mako/Yū (Naomi Shindō) *Taki (Noriko Yoshitake) *Aki (Ayaka Yamashita) * Narrator (Shigeru Chiba) External Links *Official site at Bandai Games *GameFAQs Category:Video games